1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing shelters and more particularly pertains to a new mobile ice fishing shelter assembly for permitting quick and easy movement of a mobile shelter designed to facilitate ice fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing shelters and enclosed winter vehicles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,740 describes an enclosed snowmobile cab assembly. Another type of vehicle enclosure is U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,645 teaching an enclosure for an all terrain vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,057 shows a collapsible ice fishing shelter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,312 shows a collapsible shelter for use in conjunction with an existing snowmobile. U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,870 shows a portable ice fishing shelter having a hull member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,387 provides a portable ice fishing hut that is collapsible into a compact package for transport. U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,456 teaches a ski system for ice fishing shanties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,588 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,893 each teach another ski-bourn portable ice fishing hut. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,805 teaches a convertible ice house-snow sled combination. U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,735 teaches a ski-bourn camper to be towed by a snowmobile. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,441 shows an ornamental design for a towed ice fishing tent.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, several disadvantages remain including any one or a combination of the following: inability to move the devices quickly; a lack of space; inability to efficiently and safely carry many of the tools and devices used while ice fishing; and undampened bouncing of shacks or shelters supported by statically attached skis or hulls. Therefore, the need remains for a portable ice fishing shelter that is designed specifically to store and carry ice fishing tools and devices while being easily and very rapidly movable to a desired location.